


Bello Abril

by yageni



Category: Get Backers
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yageni/pseuds/yageni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginji cumple años y sus amigos le preparan una sorpresa, pero hay mas de un sorprendido XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bello Abril

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor tomen en cuenta que este fic es un tanto viejito, así que mi estilo de escritura ha cambiado bastante desde que lo publiqué (o eso espero =P)

  
[Bello Abril](viewstory.php?sid=39299) by [Yageni](viewuser.php?uid=11921)  


  


  


  
Summary: Ginji cumple años y sus amigos le preparan una sorpresa, pero hay mas de un sorprendido XD  
Categories: GET BACKERS Characters:  Ginji Amano  
Generos:  Angustia  
Advertencias:  No  
Challenges: No  
Series: No  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Sí  
Word count: 1567 Read: 451  
Published: 16/04/09 Updated: 16/04/09 

  


  


  


  
Story Notes:   


  


Este fic es un Paul por Ginji Por cierto es un song fic hecho con una cancion de Fito Paez

  


  


Beatifull April by Yageni

  


  


  
Author's Notes:   


  


Bueno soy una freak un poco enfermita y estaba esperando para que fuera el cumple de Ginji-kun para poder subir esto XD

Espero que les guste!! Por cierto es un song fic hecho con una cancion de Fito Paez

  


  


Dios santo qué bello abril  
dios santo qué bello abril  
dios santo qué bello abril sos vos

Me desperté esa mañana pensando en él, en su cumpleaños, en la sorpresa que le esperaba y silbando feliz me levante para empezar el día y asegurarme de que todo estuviera listo para sorprenderlo.  
Nunca imagine que la mayor sorpresa me la iba a llevar yo...

Heaven, la primer cómplice y la mas importante llegó temprano, bah al mediodía, horario en el que suelen despertarse esos dos remolones que dicen ser recuperadores.

— ¿Una misión?— preguntó Ginji incrédulo, hacia días que no tenían trabajo y Ban se había esfumado como por arte de magia.  
— No te quejes Gin, ¿vas a decirme que no aceptaras el trabajo solo porque tu amiguito no esta?— le preguntó la rubia y sin esperar su respuesta le arrastró hacia afuera.

— Eso lo mantendrá ocupado como hasta las siete de la tarde — me explicó cuando entro triunfal al local y se sentó a la barra para pulir conmigo los detalles que hacían falta.

Pensé en el gesto en su cara, me dio un poco de pena, pero de solo imaginar la alegría que tendría al volver no dude en seguir adelante con lo que habíamos planeado.

Su llegada a nuestras vidas a cambiado la forma en que pasamos nuestros días, nos ha hecho mas felices, me ha hecho mas feliz y no pude evitar concordar con Heaven cuando me dijo que esto era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer por él.

Nos pasan tantas cosas en la vida  
que si aparece el sol hay que dejarlo pasar  
abril otra vez  
para que no tengamos soledad

Apareció cuando ya era muy tarde por la tarde, llego cansado y abrió la puerta con fuerza haciendo sonar la campanilla.

— ¡Ban chan! — fue lo primero que salio de sus labios y yo sentí una punzada

¿Llegaría el día en que ese lugar fuese mío?

— ¡Ban chan! Hubo una misión muy difícil y tuve que hacerla solo ¿dónde estas? — de pie en la puerta, su cuerpo sacaba chispas de rabia.

— ¡Cielos que brios Ginji!— exclamé tras darle la vuelta al mostrador — Creo que tu amigo esta escaleras arriba, ven — le dije, y de inmediato subí algunos escalones, esperando que me siguiera, pero en vez de eso pude sentir que me tomaba de la mano, haciendo que me detuviera en seco.

— Paul — pronunció mi nombre con un tono muy triste en la voz. Y me quede más que helado al ver que llevaba mi mano hasta su rostro para acunar su mejilla.

— No estés triste — le contesté y le acaricie el rostro con toda la dulzura de la que soy capaz.

— Es que hoy es... — gimoteó, las palabras se le atoraban a mitad de camino. De pronto sacudió su cabeza — Paul, yo quería decirte— parecía que iba a largarse a llorar en cualquier momento y no pude evitar bajar algunos escalones para abrazarlo.

— Cálmate un segundo — le dije cuando le sentí temblar — Ven, subamos esta escalera de una buena vez— le pedí y estreche su mano fuertemente, arrastrándolo conmigo.

El corazón se me salía del pecho, y me sentí feliz de tener su mano tibia en la mía, que estaba sudorosa de puros nervios.

Dios santo qué bello abril  
dios santo qué bello abril  
dios santo qué bello abril sos vos

Por suerte cuando terminamos de subir las escaleras el resto de los confabuladores estaba allí y todos se ocuparon de dejar en claro el motivo de la reunión.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Ginji! — el grito festivo retumbo en todas las paredes del pequeño espacio, los invitados llenaron todo de serpentinas y confeti y a mi pequeño rubio se le aguaron los ojos de nuevo.

— ¡Shido, Katsuki, Emishi! — el ex emperador relámpago no cabía en si de la alegría y sin dudarlo se lanzó a los brazos de sus amigos.  
De entre el amontonamiento aparecieron Himiko, Natsumi y Madoka, con la torta del cumpleañero, ahora salpicada de confeti.

— Muchas gracias — atinó a decir mi niño de ojos color miel, aun muy emocionado por todo.

— Feliz cumpleaños Anguila eléctrica — dijo de pronto Midou, apareciendo en un rincón, con su típica actitud cool, y los ojos de Ginji se iluminaron perdiendo por completo la humedad...

— Ban chan ¿donde te habías metido? — le exigió saber mientras recibía los habituales coscorrones del telépata.

— Estaba buscando a algunos amigos — le explicó el chico de gafas y dejándolo ir le señalo a un grupo de personas en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

Eran solo algunas de las tantas personas a las que el rubio había ayudado durante sus misiones, todos estaba allí para agradecerle por sus esfuerzos, para saludarlo en su cumpleaños.

Se le veía tan feliz que fue inevitable que se me contagiara su alegría.

Y las violetas que coronan tu tristeza  
y las guirnaldas de tu inmensa soledad  
sos tan hermosa que jamás vas a dejar de brillar así  
aquí o allá  
aquí o allá.  
Sos parecida a los planetas que se mueven por ahí  
que no podés parar ya nunca de girar

Eramos muchas personas ahí y si no hubiese sido por mi papel de organizador me hubiera ido a dormir.

Lo mío era, a medida que avanzaba la noche una mezcla indefinida de alegría y celos.

Era feliz por él y por su jovialidad que siempre será tan inevitablemente contagiosa, pero al mismo tiempo; al mismo tiempo mi corazón se sentía oprimido al pensar que yo difícilmente pudiera generar en él sentimientos que no fueran otra cosa excepto amistad o un cariño filial...

La velada ya estaba casi terminada y yo estaba echado en mi cama cuando sentí de pronto que alguien entraba al cuarto.

Me incorpore y le vi de pie junto a la puerta.

— Paul, lamento mucho que todo esto de la fiesta sea una molestia para ti — esta ya era la tercera o cuarta vez que Ginji me encontraba solo en algún rincón del Honky Tonk. Seguramente estaba preocupado por mi actitud.

Me senté en la cama rápidamente.

— Por supuesto que no es una molestia — le contesté quitándome las gafas para dejarle verme a los ojos y que notase que le estaba diciendo la verdad —es solo que ya estoy viejo para estas cosas — le dije en tono de broma, encogiéndome de hombros.

— Que bueno que no estés molesto— me contestó sonriendo de una manera tan dulce que las mariposas de mi estomago iniciaron una revolución

—Porque cada vez que quería darte las gracias te encontraba solo y empecé a creer que estabas triste o enojado — continuó hablando, y la puerta se cerró, empujada por su propia mano.

Acto que me llevo a clavar mi mirada en la suya, buscando escudriñar que sentía, que estaba pensando.

Sus mejillas tenían un rubor intenso y no pude evitar preguntarme si quizás mi pequeño invitado había estado bebiendo de más. Pero no era eso lo que le daba ese color a su bello rostro.

— Gracias Ginji, tu siempre te preocupas por todos nosotros —

— Eso no es cierto — me contesto y me sorprendió su respuesta, pero aun quedaba más…  
— Lo que quería en realidad era decirte algo — fijo su vista en el suelo — allá en la escalera me interrumpiste y recién ahora que casi todos se han ido he tenido la oportunidad de hablarte a solas— se rasco la mejilla con el dedo índice, en ese gesto tan tierno que suele hacer a veces, cuando las palabras no le salen…

De pronto se me ocurrió algo, algo que hasta el momento me había parecido descabellado pero que ahora parecía ser tan claro como la luz del día.

Vaya sorpresa.

El sentía lo mismo que yo.

Mientras le escuchaba hablar dando vueltas para tratar de decirme lo que sentía, comprendí que yo tampoco podía esconder más lo que me pasaba.

Me puse de pie y con unos pasos acorte la escasa distancia entre nosotros. Me debatía entre escucharle o finalmente aprovechar la oportunidad para demostrarle todas aquellas cosas que pasaban por mi mente cada vez que le veía.

— Paul, me gustas — me dijo finalmente mientras yo hacia que la distancia desapareciese por casi completo entre nosotros — Te quiero — pronuncio suavemente, acariciándome con su respiración y su aliento. Mi boca rozó la suya y vi con claridad como sus parpados se cerraban en ese gesto de inconfundible entrega, mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo.

— Yo también te quiero Ginji —le contesté, y finalmente nos besamos para perdernos el uno en el otro en un abrazo estrecho y tierno, para dejar en claro con gestos lo que nos había tomado tanto tiempo decir con palabras.

Dios santo qué bello abril  
dios santo qué bello abril  
dios santo qué bello abril,  
qué bello abril,  
qué bello abril  
qué bello abril  
para que no tengamos soledad  
para que no tengamos nunca más soledad

  


  


  
End Notes:   


  


Bueno Dita, no te podes quejar, ya le arregle los HORRORES de ortografía que tenia, incluso hice el esfuerzo de poner los acentos en los verbos que no reconoce, pero eso si, no te me regañes si no supe verlos todos!!!

  


  


  


  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

  


Fanfic archivado en <http://www.amor-yaoi.com/fanfic/viewstory.php?sid=39299>  



End file.
